Esilion and Cybelle
by keynote
Summary: Deep in the forest of the Withyladle trees there dwelt a people so fair that very few knew of them. Their way of life was exclusive and secretive. Then two girls were born, and they became the exception to that way of life.
1. chapter one

Disclaimer/Claimer: I own all but Legolas and his father in this chapter.   
  
The wind picked up as she ran through the trees; a song in a distant language began to whisper through the fresh autumn-colored leaves. She reached the edge of the red barked Withy trees and she quickened her speed until she was the edge of her city's gate.  
  
The gates, with their strong, black metal bars towering over the land in power and might, began to loom closer and closer with each step she took; a smile broke out on her face. As the two figures appeared by the bottom of the gates, she swiftly stuck her hand in the air, signaling them to open the gate. As she passed through the gate she nodded to them before continuing on her way.   
  
With her speed never faulting she finished her journey by halting outside the Lord's palace. "Cy! Cy, come on! They're moving from the south by the Withyladle river! Let's go!"  
  
A few moments went by before she called again. Finally, a young girl came to the window and peered out. Her face lit up once she saw her friend. She held up her hand and disappeared from the window swiftly.   
  
  
  
She swiftly ran down the cold white stairs to the marble room. She laid a hand on the cherry wood doors and gently pushed them open the reveal the beautiful scenery she knew as home.   
  
The tall, lush, colored trees cast cool shadows about her feet on the soft ground. The sun shining through the autumn-kissed leaves caused the ground to be shone with crisp reds, gold, oranges, and greens. The sky was completely clear, with a few traces of stars left. The air was fresh and clean, carrying the scent of the Withyladle river.  
  
With the air about her feet and blowing through her long crimson hair she picked up her speed and met with her friend in the courtyard. As soon as they met up they embarked on their journey.  
  
  
  
Her long brown hair rippled behind her as she ran with her friend to the river. Autumn was closing in, and her hair highlighted with silver. A quick laugh sounded from the two girls as they reached the river.   
  
The soft sound of horses heading their way sounded from over the hill in the distance. The wind carried the voices over the hill, past the trees, across the river, and to their ears.  
  
"Must we pass through these woods? You have heard about what dwells in these trees; how can you be sure that we can pass through safely?"  
  
"I do not know if we will pass safely, but I have heard the stories about these woods. Truthfully, son, I do not believe it. These stories about fair elven people living in a perfect community is all rubbish. All stories made up by Rangers who have no other stories to entertain strangers, so they make up these people. It is all nonsense."  
  
From there, the conversation died down. Although they stopped talking, they did not stop coming. The two girls hid behind the trees, peering around to see these people who, according to their lord, were trespassing.  
  
They rode over the hill into view, showing no signs of pausing. The two girls swiftly looked at each other, then put their silently agreed-on plan under action. They both silently jumped up and grabbed the bottom branch and pulled themselves up. They hid in the trees' branches behind the leaves.   
  
The riders were soon upon the ground under the trees they hid in. As if they sensed something different about the air, both halted under the trees, wondering what could possibly be giving them these feelings.  
  
  
  
Esilion stole a look at Cybelle, a smile hidden on her lips. She gave a slight wink and quietly stood up on the bough. She outstretched her slender, delicate, yet strong arms and reached for the bough above her head. She grabbed it tightly, her long elegant fingers holding strongly to the bark. With a small jump she pulled herself up to the above bough; leaves of all colors fell to the forest floor, as was intended.   
  
  
  
Legolas looked up quickly at the sound of falling leaves. His elven eyes searched the trees in search of what caused the noise. He saw, however, only the leaves moving slightly with the wind.   
  
"Legolas, my son, I think it best if we continue on. We still have a long journey that lie ahead of us."  
  
Legolas turned his attention back to the road. They pushed on, but Legolas could not help but take one last look back before he let it go completely: for now. 


	2. chapter two

Disclaimer/Claimer: From here on out, I own nothing familiar, and anything unfamiliar. Enjoy!  
  
Esilion and Cybelle raced to the palace, their laughter echoing off into the wind. They made no noise as they ran upon the leaves, a gift all their kind had.  
  
As the two girls reached the Lord's palace doors, they stopped and looked to each other. They were laughing soon enough, and they walked in together. Cybelle felt comfortable in the marble room, while Esilion stood attention.  
  
Cybelle noticed, and placed a reasurring hand on her friend's shoulder. "Dear Esi, you do not have to be erect. Come, relax, you've been in here many times before now." Her words rang out in the hall, calling the attention of one of the servants.  
  
Esilion smiled politely at the girl. She had once watched over her when her mother had been working late. Her name was Tetalin, and she was naught but eight-hundred years old. Thus, being so young, she seemed nervous every time she was in the presence of Cybelle.  
  
"Lady Cybelle, is there anything I can get you?" she asked. Cybelle smiled.  
  
"Tet, how many times have I told you, you need not wait on me. All the workers know that. I prefer to do things myself," she explained, and the girl managed a weak smile.  
  
"I know, but it is my duty to ask, and if I fail to just once, my entire family and I will be dismissed." Her voice was scared as she spoke those words, and she immediately bowed her head. "Forgive me, I should not have said that."  
  
Cybelle cut her off before she could say any more by waving her hand. "No, you have said just enough Tetalin. I will speak to my father about this. It is getting out of hand how he treats you. You have a good day Tet, and tell your mother and father I wish them well," Cybelle said, her aura of dignity surrounding her. She curtsied to Tetalin as she swept up the stairs.  
  
Tetalin curtsied to Esilion before rushing out the way she had come in. Esilion cocked her head as she followed Cybelle. "Cy," she called out, her eyes following the girl till she was out of sight. "Cy, how long has Teta been working for you?"   
  
Cybelle did not look at her friend. Instead, her eyes stayed straight ahead of her in determination. "Since she was but four-hundred years old. She was too young, but I could not change my father's mind. Now, however, he has gone too far," she said, her voice hardening every minute that passed by.  
  
They reached a door, in which lay carvings of leaves and vines, all surrounding the Lord's print: a T with a griffin spreading its wings in front. It was the print of Thendier, one that all who lived in the city, at one time or another, had worn.   
  
Cybelle threw open the doors and marched straight towards her father's throne. The announcer looked shocked at her outburst, and struggled to make her presence known, as was his job. "Uh, L-Lady Cybelle, Your Highness, Daughter of Thendier." Cybelle ignored his announcement and ran to her father's throne. Esilion strayed in the back, out of sight.  
  
"Father!" she called, taking his attention from his assistant to her. "I wish to speak with you on matters concerning Tetalin."   
  
He clicked his tongue at her. "Not now, Cybelle," he proclaimed, and turned back to his assistant.  
  
"No, father! It shall be now," she commanded.  
  
Everyone in the room turned their attention to the father and daughter. No one had ever spoken that way to Lord Kheries before, not even his own daughter.   
  
Lord Kheries raised his head and looked his daughter sharply in the eye. "Cybelle?"  
  
She sighed in frustration. "Father, how could you tell Tetalin that she'd be dismissed if she forgot once, just once, to greet me? It is completely outragous! She's naught a day over eight-hundred, still new to the job! She shouldn't even be working here yet!" she cried.  
  
Lord Kheries did not remove his gaze. "Cybelle," he began, his voice warning.  
  
"And to add to her burdens you tell her that not only would she be dismissed, but her whole family! Father, your control over the workers has gotten out of hand!"  
  
"Cybelle," he warned again, this time his voice much louder.  
  
"I have spoken not of it, not a word. Until now. I will not stand by and allow you to frighten the workers! True, you are a powerful, respectable man father, but you needn't frighten the workers they way you have been lately! It has become-"  
  
"CYBELLE!" he shouted, standing up from his throne. He gripped his sword hilt, his eyes clashing with hers. "Now is NOT the time for this discussion. It will wait until tonight's dinner."  
  
"Father-"  
  
"That is FINAL!"   
  
Cybelle stared at her father one last moment before sighing dramatically and huffing. She turned away and walked quickly out of the room to her friend. Together, they made their way to her room.  
  
"I cannot believe he'd treat poor Tet that way! It's outragous, it's preposterous, it's-"  
  
"The only way he knows, Cybelle. Calm down, will you?" Esilion said. A smile played with her lips. "Come, now, we have much to plan for tomorrow. For tomorrow, we go to Mirkwood."  
  
*******  
  
That's all for the moment, I hope it's enough. I know I haven't been updating in a bit, I've just been through a lot. It's surprising really that I haven't gotten writer's block from it. Anyways, I hope that sustains you.  
  
--renee--  
  
oh and, jessie2553, thank you for your review. I'm glad I'm not the only one who felt that way. I hope you continue to read this story and review. Thanks again.  
  
--renee-- 


	3. chapter three

Hope you enjoy this one too.  
  
Esilion woke early as the morning sun broke through her window. The soft, gentle rays of light poured onto her face, coloring her pale skin with the palest of yellows. She smiled lightly and opened her eyes. She stood out of bed and recovered it. Then, as the birds that always sat outside her window began to chirp, she began to get ready.  
  
She gathered her bag, which she had packed the previous night, along with her cloak, blanket roll, sword, bow and arrows, and daggers, and set them on her bed. She then proceeded to brush out her hair so she could braid it away from her face.  
  
She of course dressed in her traveling clothes: a pair of earth brown pants, a green, long-sleeved shirt, a darker green over-shirt, and her gray cloak. As she finished putting on her boots, she strapped on her bag and weapons before heading to the stables out behind her family's house. There she would prepare her mare, who's name she chose on her own: Lolonyo.  
  
  
  
Cybelle was also preparing for their journey. She had risen earlier than she ever had before so as to avoid the servants asking to help her. She first brushed her hair, pulling it into a few twists on her head to keep it from getting in the way. She then dressed, clothing herself in brown pants, a gray shirt, and a green over-shirt, along with her boots.   
  
Lastly, she gathered her belongings. She brought out some extra clothes, her blanket roll, some of her own fire kindling items, her weapons (an elegant sword, some arrows and a bow, and two daggers), and her mother's ring. She placed the ring on her ring finger.  
  
She always wore that ring when she traveled. It was a token her mother had given her at her birth, more specifically giving it to her father at her birth to present to her when she turned 200, the age at which she herself had received it. Cybelle treasured that ring.  
  
After her items were all gathered and collected onto her, Cybelle headed for the kitchens to gather some food. She usually brought the food, for it was easier for her to gather some than for Esilion to. For Esilion would have to prepare the food the night before, and Cybelle constantly had food pre-prepared.  
  
Esilion reached the stables in which Cybelle's horse was kept. It was where she always met her friend, and she awaited her friend's arrival. Soon, though, Cybelle came running from the distance. She waved to her friend, and Esilion smiled, waving and nodding her head to her.   
  
Cybelle, upon reaching the stables, handed the food bag to Esilion. Esilion strapped it to Bellae's side, making sure it was secure before looking to her friend. Cybelle came riding out on a noble gray mare, who's name was Galahad. Together, the two friends then set out towards Mirkwood.  
  
The girls rode in silence for a few moments, allowing the morning to settle peacefully and without interruptions. But soon, a thought weighted too heavy on Cybelle's mind that she had to share it with Esilion.   
  
"Esi," Cybelle called, looking up from her mare to her friend. Esilion looked to her expectantly. "Esi, there is something I feel you should know."  
  
Esilion blinked. "Yes, Cybelle?"   
  
Cybelle smiled a third of a smile before her face became solemn again. "Esilion, dear friend, you should know, my father is looking for a husband for me," she said.  
  
Esilion half-laughed and half-sighed. "Dear Cy, he has been looking for a husband for you since you were 400. It is nothing to fret over," she replied, gently nudging her horse to tell her to speed up slightly.  
  
Cybelle followed her friend's motion and looked at her friend before looking down. "He is considering the prince of Mirkwood," she finished.  
  
Esilion did not remove her gaze from ahead of her, and a few moments passed before she answered. "I do not want you meddling with your father's affairs."  
  
"But Esi," Cybelle started.  
  
"No," she interrupted, her voice firm. "No, you will interfere not. If your father wishes you to marry Prince Legolas, and he and his father consent, you will not refuse on my behalf."  
  
"Esi," she tried again.  
  
"No, now let's not continue on this matter. It only darkens the path ahead of us in silence. Now come, and be alert. You never know where Malane might be kept."  
  
Cybelle sped up along with Esilion, but her heart was heavy. It was her friend who cared for the Mirkwood Prince, not she. Now only if she could make her father see that.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Galahad: this name is subect to change. 


End file.
